


Looking Through the Night

by HowToDream



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToDream/pseuds/HowToDream
Summary: This follows Rory/ Jess as laid out in the original Gilmore Girls series and AYITL revival, filling in the gaps with moments we deserved, and we all need to believe happened, but didn't get to see on screen.Starts around The Real Paul Anka (6x18) and will eventually pick up after the final 4 words.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but I'm excited to share with everyone how I imagined Rory and Jess got to where they ended up in AYITL. And I refuse to believe there weren't some special moments along the way.

**May 2006**

Ever since Liz’s wedding, Jess and Luke made it a point to check in with each other, mainly when there was a noteworthy event to discuss or when it felt like too much time had passed. So a few weeks after Luke visited Truncheon and Jess found out he would be meeting some publishers in Stamford, it felt like the right time to pay a visit to Stars Hollow and spend a few nights in town. 

The “CLOSED” sign was flipped and Luke was stacking chairs onto tables as the bells sounded and Jess opened the door.

Luke turned towards him, hands still holding the legs of a chair. “Jess! Did I forget you were coming?”

“No.” Jess made his way in, pulled a chair off of a table by the window and sat down. “I probably should’ve called. I have a meeting down in Stamford. Thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I stayed a few days?”

“Place is all yours.” The upstairs apartment was empty most of the time now that Luke and Lorelai decided to expand her house. 

“Cool.” Luke joined him and sat at the table as a moment of silence fell between them, but Jess could see Luke was on the verge of saying something he probably didn’t want to hear. “What is it Lassie?”

“Oh it’s nothing, never mind.” Luke leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. “Well -” 

“And there it is.” Jess rolled his eyes and fell back in the chair. 

“It’s just that the last time I saw you, in Philadelphia, Rory was there, and usually I’m not surprised to see Rory, since I’m marrying her mom, but I wouldn’t expect to see her, in Philadelphia, with you, in Phila-”

“I invited her. She showed up.” Jess cut him off before he could use the words ‘Rory’ and ‘Philadelphia’ again. 

“So, you’re friends now?” Luke unfolded his hands using them to gesture in unison with his words.

“I would use that term very loosely.” Jess got up, walked behind the counter, and started brewing a pot of coffee as Luke turned in his chair to face his direction. 

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Nothing.” Jess focused on the coffee as he spoke.

“Nothing?” 

Jess looked over his shoulder. “Yes. Nothing.” 

“Ok then.” Luke threw his hands up in defeat and sat back as Jess poured himself a cup then turned to face him again. 

“And - maybe I kissed her.” 

“You kissed her?” Luke was sitting forward now, forearms leaning on his thighs, wide eyed, face filled with disbelief.

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal?”

“Do you have to repeat everything I say in the form of a question?” Jess walked back to the table and sat across from Luke, enveloping the coffee mug in his hands. 

“But Rory has a boyfriend.” 

“That _minor_ detail wasn’t shared with me.” 

“But you saw her in November with Logan.” 

“You mean Prince William?” 

“Jess-”

“She showed up alone. To Philadelphia.” He shuffled in his seat. “Plus, I asked her if she was with him and she pretty much lied to me.” 

“Why would she do that?” Jess looked down at his coffee, then back up at Luke. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go there. Partially embarrassed with himself. Partially embarrassed for her. But he had been suffocating and talking to Luke did give him some catharsis. 

“I told you what happened when I saw her in the fall.” Luke waited for him to continue, but he didn’t, so he leaned slightly forward over the table, head dipping down, eyes and hands gesturing for him to go on. “Look, I thought she fixed the situation. She _said_ she fixed the situation and I guess my interpretation skills weren’t at peak that day.”

“So you kissed her?” 

“We were just sitting there, alone, and she gave me that look. You know. _That_ look.” He pointed his finger out in front of him. “Forget it. You don’t understand” Jess slumped back into his chair. 

“No, no. I get it. She gave you a look.” Luke sighed. “And I take it, it didn’t end well?” 

“Gee, how’d you crack _that_ code?” Jess mocked and turned his head sideways as his eyes went wide, but then he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his coffee mug as he spoke again. “She told me she’s in love with him.”

“Wow.”

“Yep.” Luke was staring at him with concern. “Don’t worry. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” 

“Look, I may not understand this whole thing with Rory. With the weird, back, and forth, and _complete_ lack of communication, but I know you care about her.” 

“I do _not_ ca-” 

“I know you still care about her.” Luke said it again. 

“Got another self help book back there?” Luke rolled his eyes to the top of his eyelids as a breath came out of his flaring nostrils. 

“I know you’re not the guy, that pines for the girl, for his entire life -” 

“I’m not pining.” Luke lifted his eyebrows as if to say come on, really? “I’m not. I don’t pine. I thought maybe the timing was right. She was there. I was there. That’s it. No more, no less. She doesn't want me? That’s fine. I’ll move on.” 

“Sounds easy.” 

“Yea.” Jess nodded. 

“Hey, I understand better than anyone. Me, remember? The golden retriever with a nice leash.” Luke offered the words in jest, but reminded them both of a time he berated Luke for being in the same position he found himself in now.

“Alright, I get it, ok? You waited around for _eight_ years and it worked out for you.” Jess was fiddling with the mug handle. “But I’m not you.”

“You’re more like me than you’ll ever admit.” 

“Geez, God help me.” 

***

**November 2007**

He knew he needed to get used to the whole seeing her thing. Luke and Lorelai were back together, and given how well things were going, it was expected Rory would be in his life indefinitely. So when Thanksgiving came around and Luke invited him up to Stars Hollow for dinner, Jess agreed, knowing he couldn’t put off the awkward, but inevitable reunion forever. And maybe it was best to get it out of the way now, while Luke and Lorelai were around to buffer the conversation and prevent him from being left alone with Rory for too long. 

He didn’t expect to be so nervous, but upon arriving at the Gilmore’s front door, he is abundantly aware of how his heartbeat picks up and his hands feel unusually clammy for a late November day. It’s been four years since he’s been face to face with this door, a year and half since he last saw her, and he’s bracing for what is waiting on the other side, but before he has enough time to drown in his own thoughts, Luke opens the door to greet and invite him in. 

Seeing her ends up being a lot easier than he thought it would be. She’s sitting at the kitchen table, sandwiched between Sookie and her mom, caught in conversation, and he can’t help but admire how fucking beautiful she still is. Her eyes are more blue and captivating, if that’s even possible, and she grew her bangs out just enough to part it off to the side as the rest of her hair falls past her shoulders. When their eyes finally meet, he gives a straight mouthed smile and nods his head in acknowledgement of her. She’s nervous too and he knows. Her eyes are flickering and she keeps playing with her long sleeves, pulling one side past her wrists, then focusing on the other side to do the same. 

But dinner comes and goes quickly and he knows it was Luke that made sure to keep Rory at least a few seats away which he’s grateful for. He’s also grateful that Sookie and Jackson take over the conversation, both holding strong on their positions of best way to cook a Thanksgiving turkey. And before he knows it, Sookie, Jackson, and their kids have left, Luke’s kitchen clean up is nearing an end, Lorelai has passed out upstairs blaming her tiredness on the turkey, and Rory is half asleep on the couch in the living room watching The Twilight Zone. 

“Convenient that Lorelai decided to be ‘tired’ right around clean up time.” Jess finishes his air quotes taunting Luke who is putting the final leftovers into the fridge. 

“Just as convenient as you. He who suddenly has an interest in football.” 

“Hey, I’m a guest!” Jess throws up his hands in defense before taking another swig of his beer. 

“I’m glad you came. I know it’s been a while and I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about coming up here, but it means a lot... you coming up here-”

“Seemed important enough for you to leave me a rambling 5 minute voicemail.” Luke smirks as Jess stands and grabs his coat off the back of his chair. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“See I don’t live here -” Jess is straightening his coat collar as Luke’s face settles and becomes more serious. 

“Nope, you’ve been drinking. Walk it off. You can stay at the diner tonight.” 

“Oh come on! I had a few beers.” He knows Luke isn’t going to let up and honestly, he’s dizzier than he initially thought and had his fair share of beer... and several glasses of scotch. So he doesn’t push on it anymore and throws Luke his car keys. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He heads out the front door and he’s craving a cigarette. Bad. He’s managed to quit, but saves them for occasions when he drinks, which are far and infrequent, but he needs the familiar drags right now, so he pulls the pack out of his inside coat and puts the cigarette to his mouth, ready to light it up. 

“Luke is going to kill you.” He jumps back, startled, and the cigarette falls to the ground. 

“Geez!” He turns his head over his shoulder and there she is, Rory, sitting on the patio loveseat, wrapped in a blanket. This is the moment he’s tried to avoid all night and he yells at himself in his head for not checking her whereabouts before venturing outside, but he is drunk after all.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Her voice is soft and gentle and he can hear a little bit of a slur. “Heading home?” 

“Actually staying the night - at the diner. I had a few drinks and Luke is feeling very paternal tonight.” 

“That’s probably wise.” He nods in agreement as he plays with the lighter in his hand. “Do you want to sit with me?” 

He takes a deep breath, looks out towards the escape route of the front yard, and decides against it. “Ok.” He turns on his heel to take the seat next to her and she stretches the blanket over his lap, making sure they’re both covered, which takes him by surprise.

“I’m so full.” She slumps into the seat further.

“I’ve seen you eat before.” He points his thumb behind him. “That back there was nothing.” 

“This is true.” She nods with a small smile. “I’m a little drunk actually.”

“Really?” She reaches next to her and picks up a bottle of wine which he reads out loud with a grin. “Sweet Bitch Rosé. _Very_ classy. And will _definitely_ leave you with your head in the toilet tonight.”

“Hey! I like it. It’s candy and dessert and alcohol all in one!”

“My mistake.” He’s drunk and suddenly very aware of how close she is next to him, sharing a blanket, their shoulders practically touching. 

“So what’s new in your world?” 

“Still in Philly. Not sleeping out on the street yet, so I’d say all in all, going well.”

“That’s good.” She moves her bangs back in place and he’s thinking about how beautiful she is again and how maybe this would be a lot easier if she weren’t so beautiful because he’s starting to get lost in her eyes and it’s too easy to fall back into this rhythm with her. “You were right.”

“Of course I was.” He smiles and nudges her shoulder with his. “What exactly was I right about this time?”

“Ha.Ha.” She takes a sip of wine and inhales a deep breath before turning her eyes to his. “It _is_ too rough for me.”

“What is?” She doesn’t answer, just shrugs her shoulder in disappointment and defeat. “Journalism?” 

“I don’t think I can do it.” She sounds so small and broken and lost again. “I don’t even have bombs going off behind me and I can’t do it.”

“You can do it, if it’s what you want. I promised you that.” 

“I don’t think it’s what I want.” He knows she’s on the verge of tears and sugary wine is not helping. “I spent 22 years of my life trying to be Christiane Amanpour, and now that I’m on the road to doing it, it’s not what I want. And what if it takes another 22 years to figure it out!” 

“Ok I think it’s time to put the wine down.” He grabs the bottle from her hands and settles it beside him on the ground. “You can do whatever you want. You love to write. You just gotta figure out what that means for you. There’s no shame if being on the road isn't for you.” 

She knows he gets it. Knows she is a creature of routines and lists. Someone who needs stability and wants to be able to know what’s ahead of her, or at least if the path is unclear, has a place she can call home to figure it out. 

“Thanks.” She’s playing with the stitching of the blanket now. “You’re like my own fairy godmother.” 

“Well bippity-boppity-boo.” She giggles softly and her smile is so radiating he can’t help to turn his lips up slightly and lean back in the seat staring ahead as the quiet of the night surrounds them. 

“Jess?” 

“Yea?” He shifts his gaze to her eyes.

“I’m really glad you came today.” She pauses before speaking again. “ And I’m so sorry about what happened the last time I saw you.”

“Rory-” He doesn’t want to rehash old wounds. The first time was painful enough. Hearing her admit she was in love and it wasn’t with him, those were daggers, but eventually he was able to get through it, although maybe not ever over it. 

“I am. I’m so sorry. That’s not the person I want you to think I am.”

“I know it’s not.” He assures her, but she’s still feeling guilty and she won’t look at him. 

“I’m not with that guy anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” And he is, though relieved, not because he likes the guy, but because he knew she loved him enough to put herself through whatever pain he caused her. 

“Don’t be. I’m the one who ended it. He proposed after graduation and I said no.” 

“Oh.” 

“I wasn’t as sure about how much I loved him when I had to consider forever. About what I would be giving up.” She takes another deep breath and though this topic isn’t at the top of Jess’ list, he doesn’t stop her, even if he knows it could end up hurting him. “It kinda felt like I was with him because it looked like the perfect picture. It was exactly what everyone else wanted, it’s what my grandparents wanted… but I wasn’t myself with him. He didn’t inspire me. I kinda just faded into the backdrop.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Jess finally gets it. Understands how she could fall in love with a guy like him and stay by his side. 

“Sorry, I’m drunk and _clearly_ cannot stop talking. I’ll be shutting up now.” 

“I don’t mind.” He tries to assure her again and this time she believes him because she’s looking into his eyes. 

“You were right about something else too.” 

“Yea?”

“I think you do know me better than anyone. I wouldn’t have gone back to Yale if it weren’t for you, you inspired me. ” 

His heart sinks deep into his chest, he knows what those words really mean. So he nods with a smile and lets the silence take over until they're both just sitting and staring into the night, the sound of wind and crickets the only noises to be heard. And it’s in this moment he knows that what he feels for her is never going away. 

His eyes are staring into his lap, fingers fiddling aimlessly while she looks out in front of her, blue eyes glazed from alcohol and twinkling in the starlight. 

“Rory?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I still - I’m- I’m pretty sure I’ll always -.” He doesn’t need to finish and she doesn’t let him. He can’t look at her, eyes still focused down on his lap, breath deflating from his lungs and catching in his throat. He’s not sure if it’s the right moment, but he’s drunk and brave and he can’t help himself from trying to say the words he’s been burying for way too long.

“I know.” The sound is barely audible, but is gentle and understanding because his words don’t surprise her as much as she thought they would, because she’s always known. She takes a deep breath and shifts her gaze from the sky over to his face which is still looking down. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all Gatsby on you. To be fair, I think I drank my weight in scotch tonight.” 

She reaches over to lay her hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers as his eyes move to hers in surprise from the touch.

“Jess… me too.” 

She inches closer to him and rests her head in the crook of his neck, looking down, fingers still locked together in his, as his free arm wraps around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. He wants to jump out of his skin, wonders if he is dreaming, but he doesn’t want to ruin it. He leaves a soft kiss on the top of her head and he’s certain she can hear and feel his heart beating in the still of the night. And they stay like this for a while. His chin resting on top of her head, arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her in as close to him as possible as she draws circles in his hand with her thumb. 

He wonders who will move first when suddenly Rory pulls back and looks into his eyes, her free hand moving to his face, fingertips on his neck, just below his ear, and her thumb tracing his jawline. She’s dizzy from the alcohol, brave, and confident as she moves her hand from his face to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He hasn't moved, hasn't shifted his eyes from hers. She leans in slowly, angling her head slightly as she presses her lips against his, the familiar feeling of electricity pulsing through her as he lifts his hand to cup her face, both of their mouths opening for just a bit more of each other. She finally pulls away and leans her forehead against his. 

“I know I don’t have it all figured it out right now, but I know this-you-” He doesn’t let her finish. 

“It's nice to finally know.” He presses his lips against hers, softer this time, then moves them to her forehead and whispers against her skin. “You’ll figure it out, I promise you will.” 

They never speak of that night again. Of that moment that was meant to be frozen in time and left on the patio. They don’t try to figure out what it means to their new and currently incompatible lives. They don’t need to. They both know this isn’t the right time to talk about an “us”. And they both accept in unspoken words that when it comes to each other, whatever this thing is they were lucky enough to find as teenagers, is never really over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Jess stay in touch. Rory visits New York and Jess helps with her post-campaign plans.

**May 2008**

They manage to stay in touch, texting each other every couple of weeks with no strings or expectations, and although he doesn’t have her the way he wants, he finds comfort in their occasional check-ins and the aching hole in his chest is considerably smaller than it’s been in the last two years.

He tells her Truncheon is being bought out by a much larger, stuffy corporate publishing company based out of New York City and he’ll be moving to the East Village in July. So it gets her to start considering her own future plans, though all of that is still pending while she’s on the campaign trail.

_R: I’m thinking about Brooklyn._

_J: Like ‘A Tree Grows in’?_

_R: Classic book, but no. The campaign ends in the fall and I have to find a place. It’s close enough to New York City without the New York City prices._

_J: I think you’ll like Brooklyn. Just no Williamsburg and no Greenpoint._

_R: How about when I start looking for a place you come with me? Make sure I don’t end up next to a crack den._

_J: Just say when._

And it’s the first time there is any mention of seeing each other. 

**August 9, 2008**

_R: I think I’m ready to start looking for my Barbie dream house_

_J: Do you mean small, cramped, and barely livable, Barbie dream house?_

_R: Are expectations too high if I want my bathroom separate from my kitchen?_

_J: I see we’re taking the whole “don't shit where you eat” concept very literally_

_R: It is nice to have the option. I’ll be in New York at the end of the month._

_J: I’ll be there._

**August 29, 2008**

**12:00pm**

They agree to meet at a coffee shop a few blocks from Jess’ apartment before heading over to Brooklyn and he almost loses his breath when he sees her from across the street for the first time in almost a year. She’s casually leaning back against the bricks of the storefront in a simple loose white summer dress, skin slightly sun kissed, bangs neatly parted with half of her hair clipped up, concentrating on a magazine and completely oblivious to the city commotion around her. He almost feels bad breaking her attention because she looks so peaceful like this.

He makes his way across the street with a closed mouth smile when he reaches her, because she’s still so unaware of what’s going on around her and he finds it endearing. 

He dips his head down to read the magazine title. “Midwest Living. Should I expect to end up on a horse before the end of the day?” She pulls her eyes up quickly, realizing it’s him. 

“Hey.” She smiles back at him and fumbles to put the magazine in her bag. “Sorry, it’s research for this thing I’m working on.” 

“I see.” He gestures towards the shop’s entrance. “Coffee?” 

“Of course.”

They spend some time exploring the area. He shows her his favorite lunch spot, takes her through Tompkins Square Park, and they eventually take the subway to Brooklyn ending up between Park Slope and Carroll Gardens because Jess thinks it will be the perfect spot for her. The next few hours are spent passing by coffee shops, indie music stores, and funky restaurants while talking about Rory’s next steps in the writing world. She tells him of her plans to freelance for a while and shop her resume around to the larger newspapers until she finds the right place, and how she can afford to get by like that for a while from her campaign earnings. Jess tells her more about Truncheon post- acquisition and how he’s been itching to get another novel under his belt, but he just hasn’t been able to get it together, so for now all he has are scraps of scattered notes. He can feel happiness radiating out of her as he watches her explore this new territory, eyes wide, as she looks around taking it all in. 

“We can look at some other areas if you want?” He slows down his pace as they pass by some brownstones that are holding Rory’s attention.

“No way, this is perfect.” Her voice is certain. “I’m going to make some calls tomorrow so I can check out a few listings.” 

“Ok.” And he’s relieved knowing that she’s going to be close to him again. “We should probably head back then.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry. You probably have things to do and here I am rambling on and on.” His lips turn up as he moves his hand from the pocket of his jeans and plays with the hem of his black t-shirt. 

“My schedule is unusually clear today.” He guides them back to the subway and when the train finally comes, Rory gets on first, Jess following behind her to an open seat. “How about dinner?” 

“I should probably freshen up first. It’s about five hundred degrees out and I’m pretty sure that’s what real ladies are supposed to do before dinner.” 

“That, and powdering your nose, and using the bathroom in groups.” He settles his hands in his lap and realizes how easy this all feels. “8 ok? Same place as earlier?” 

“That works.” She points her finger out in front of her. “I’m going to be honest with you. I have no plans of freshening up. I am however interested in a nap.” 

He stands up as they approach his stop which comes first. “You’ll be ok to make it to your hotel by yourself right?” 

“I’m not just a small town girl living in a lonely world.” He rolls his eyes at the reference. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll see you at 8.” He gives her a nod and exits the train. 

**7:30pm**

She’s already at the coffee shop when he gets there 30 minutes earlier than planned, but this time she’s sitting at an outside table reading, and the sun is setting, illuminating part of her face with a gold streak. She hasn’t changed her outfit, but he notices she did fix her hair and applied a bit of makeup, and his heart sinks right down into his chest, because the way the light is hitting her right now really does make her look almost too perfect. He fixes the rolled up sleeves of his black button down, rubs his hands on his jeans, then takes a deep breath before he crosses the street to join her at the table. 

“Hey again.” She jumps back in surprise. 

“Sorry, I was -”  
  
“Reading.” She stands and turns her lips up into a smile. “You’re _very_ punctual.”

“Oh... yea, I tried a different subway line and I didn’t want to be late, so I left early, and then I realized the whole point of the subway is to get you places fast, so I’ve been sitting here for about 30 minutes and had 2 cups of coffee.” She realizes she’s rambling and stops herself as she looks him up and down quickly, noticing he’s dressed up less casually than earlier. “You look nice.” 

“You too.” He gives her a half smile and signals to the street. “C’mon.” 

To her surprise, he takes her to a local doo-wop bar in the heart of Greenwich Village and they settle into a private, tucked away corner booth on the second floor near a window overlooking Bleecker Street. The sun is almost fully down when a waiter comes by to light a candle on their table and Jess can see she’s taking it all in, appreciating the arch of the ceiling, the old pictures hanging on the brick walls, the music playing at just the right volume in the background, and he loves that he can do this for her. That he can bring her to new places, show her new things, and be lucky enough to experience the wondrous look in her eyes that breathes an appreciation of life into him, reminding him that some things in life can be good.

“This is quite the place.” Rory lets her eyes wander around while his stay fixed on her. “I had no idea you were into doo-wop.”

“My taste spans all genres.” He lifts both hands for effect. “Gotta admit this place is really cool. Not too crowded. The food is good, and more importantly, I won't have to scream so I can hear you over the music.”

They look through the menu which is filled with comfort food favorites and Rory convinces him they need to order every appetizer that includes the words “beer battered”. Jess allows it, but only if she agrees in return to try the double aged blended whiskies on the menu, because that’s what the place is known for. She grimaces at the first few sips, but eventually gives in, and he can see her nerves are settling and she looks happy, comfortable. 

“I’m seeing a few places tomorrow.” She’s finished eating her food and is playing with her napkin aimlessly. 

“Yea? Is it the Barbie dream house you wanted?” He gets a small laugh out of her. 

“No, but I figured it was more appropriate to settle for a place that screams reasonable housing accommodation for an almost out of work journalist.” 

They talk for another hour, drinking, laughing, discussing books and music. He notices her cheeks are flushed from alcohol and she’s gone quiet, looking down to the first floor at the doo-wop group on stage.

“This is a nice place to take the ladies.” The comment lands on him as intended.

“Subtle.” He gives her a soft smile. “I’m not seeing anyone Rory… that’s what you want to know right?” She doesn’t speak, just gives him a slight nod as she taps her fingers on her glass. 

“I’m not either.” She quickly shoots the words out. “Seeing anyone I mean.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Yeah.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s just that I missed you.” She’s not sure where to put her eyes, but places them on her hands and then gains the confidence to look at him. “Is that ok?” 

“Very ok.” He takes her hand from across the table. “Is it ok that I missed you too?” 

“You’re not just saying that because we drank through the entire whiskey section right?”

“Rory.” He’s still holding her hand, swaying his thumb over her knuckles. “I may be drunk, but nothing's changed from last time.” She blushes into her shoulder and he opens up her hand so he can interlock their fingers. “Let’s get outta here.” 

He pays the bill and swats her away as she tries to hand him cash with insistence, but he’s not having it. He grabs her hand and guides her to the exit, and if there was any question of who was more drunk, it‘s answered through her clumsy walk. When they get outside, he’s still holding her hand and has no destination in mind, but is at complete peace walking through the humid late summer night with her. She lifts their hands and pulls his arm around her, resting her head against the crook of his neck, still holding his hand where it meets at her shoulder. 

“I haven’t seen your place yet.” Her voice is gentle and calm against his neck and her words send a rush of emotion through him because he’s pretty sure he knows where this is going. 

“You haven’t.” He repeats the words back flatly.

She stops them in place on an unusually quiet block and turns to face him, quickly leaning in, crashing her lips onto his, stumbling, as she guides him to the bricks behind them, forcing his back into it. This kiss isn't like the last one. This one is hungry and wild. She wants more. 

“I want to see your place.” She whispers in between kisses.

She’s more assertive than he remembers, but it’s also expected. They aren’t teenagers anymore and he reminds himself how much of her life he’s missed over the last few years, all the experiences and romance that has built her into the woman she is today. And he feels a pang of jealousy thinking about how anyone else has had her like this, but he lets it pass because he wants this moment to be only his. 

He gains control and turns them so now her back is against the wall and captures her lips again, using one hand to hold her face and the other to press against the wall to steady him. He’s trying not to be forceful, because really what he wants to do is have all of her. Instead he turns his mouth slowly, gentle, leaving her with tender kisses, but Rory has other plans and grabs the collars of his shirt, pulling him into her, pressing against him, trying to get as close as possible. He knows he needs to stop … because if he doesn't do it now, he knows he won't be able to control where this is going. So he pulls them apart and leans his forehead against hers, hands against the wall on each side of her, closing her in while she rests her hands on his waist. 

“ Let’s get you a cab.” His breath is somewhere low in his throat and it is taking all of his will to hold back. 

“Jess-”

“I want to.” He moves his hands down to her shoulder and starts to leave traces of his fingers up and down her arms. “ You have no idea how _bad_ I want to.” 

She sighs, letting out a sound of disappointment. “Me too. I really, _really,_ want to.” 

“You’re also really, _really_ , drunk.”

“You are too.” He grins into her neck and places a kiss on her cheek.

“How about this?” He grabs her hands and locks their fingers together. “Next time I see you, if you’re still interested in seeing my place, I’ll give you the best grand tour of my one bedroom apartment possible.” She pulls back to meet his eyes. 

“So you’re saying you would rather potentially wait three more months than -” He sees the confusion and disappointment on her face and cuts her off. 

“No, I just want you to be sure.” She nods in understanding. “And preferably sober. Or at least able to walk a straight line.” 

“I’m not that bad!” She smacks his chest playfully and they both smile their way into a kiss, Rory then pulling back to rest her head against Jess’ collarbone. “I don’t want to go.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” He whispers into her hair and leaves a soft kiss there. 

Eventually, Jess hails her a cab and makes her promise to text him as soon as she makes it back to her hotel room. He opens the cab door, leaning one arm against it and placing the other around her waist before pulling her in to kiss goodnight.

“Goodnight Rory.” 

“Goodnight Jess.” 


End file.
